


Nunca se me dieron bien las despedidas

by Nerea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerea/pseuds/Nerea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora mismo, siento cómo mi vida parece haberse paralizado. Cómo todo da vueltas y vueltas... cómo nuestra historia se repite en mi cabeza lentamente. Nunca me gustaron las despedidas, Fred, pero dejarte ir sin despedirme sería un crimen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca se me dieron bien las despedidas

** NUNCA SE ME DIERON BIEN LAS DESPEDIDAS **

No me hago a la idea de que esta sea la última vez que te vaya a ver…

Llevo horas y horas sentada en una rígida y vieja silla. La pata cojea y cada cierto tiempo la silla se tambalea, pero, sin embargo, yo no me he movido ni un milímetro.

No puedo moverme, siento que mi cuerpo no reacciona, que no soy dueña de mis actos.

Ahora mismo, siento cómo mi vida parece haberse paralizado, cómo todo da vueltas y vueltas sin parar… cómo nuestra historia se repite en mi cabeza lentamente.

Nunca me gustaron las despedidas, Fred, pero dejarte ir sin despedirme sería un crimen… Así que allá voy.

 ** ¿Veo doble? **

Parecía un uno de Septiembre como cualquier otro, pero, sin embargo, no lo era. Ese día comenzaba las clases en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y yo estaba demasiado emocionada como para permitir que ese día fuese un día corriente como cualquier otro.

Había preparado mi baúl con una semana de antelación. ¿Angelina Johnson preparando algo con tiempo? Juro que sólo ocurrió esa vez.

Porque ese día sentía que me iba a dar un vuelco al corazón. Me recuerdo a mí misma cargando de mi baúl a rastras y postrándome ante un enorme e imponente muro (o al menos eso me parecía a mí).

Yo estaba asustadísima. Mis padres me habían dicho que tenía que atravesar ese muro para llegar al Expreso de Hogwarts. Pero yo sentía cómo todo mi cuerpo temblaba sólo de pensarlo: entrar definitivamente al mundo de la magia… formar parte de Hogwarts.

Había escuchado tantísimas cosas de Hogwarts que sentía como si fuese algo inalcanzable e irreal fruto de una bonita fantasía. Sin embargo estaba a un muro de distancia.

Mi madre apoyó su brazo en mi hombro, intentando reconfortarme. Parecía que entendía lo que yo estaba pensando en ese momento:

\- Todo saldrá bien, pequeña- me dijo al oído.

Y entonces, corriendo como si luego me fuese a arrepentir más tarde, atravesé el muro. Y debo decir que inmediatamente después una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Ya estaba más cerca de Hogwarts.

El Expreso de Hogwarts estaba aguardándome y yo, tras despedirme de mis padres, fui con un paso firme y decidido hacia él. Bueno, miento… yo intenté que fuese firme y seguro, pero unos pequeños pasos débiles e inseguros fueron los que me llevaron al último vagón.

Cuando llegué, estaba vacío. Soltando un suspiro, me dejé caer en uno de los asientos.

Me pasé lo que a mí me parecieron horas mirando por la ventana. Observaba cómo yo no era la única ese día que comenzaría a vivir una gran aventura, puesto que vi numerosos niños con cara asustadiza despedirse de sus padres y embarcar en el tren.

Cuando más ensimismada y absorta estaba en mi tarea, la puerta del compartimento se abrió.

No pude evitar girarme y mirar hacia quienes habían entrado:

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos?- dijo uno de ellos.

Parecía que tuviesen mi edad, pero, sin embargo, no se les veía asustados ni temerosos por la aventura que iban a vivir. No, todo lo contrario. Estaban tranquilos bromeando entre ellos, con una seguridad que no había visto en ningún niño desde que me había encargado de espiar por la ventana:

\- Sí, por supuesto- pude murmurar.

Me quedé mirándolos como una boba. Sí, debo admitirlo. Cualquiera que me hubiese visto hubiese pensado que estaba loca… pero es que nunca había visto a dos gemelos. Sí, como suena.

Eran altos y delgados, con la espalda ligeramente encorvada. Su pelo era de un intenso rojo, muy característico. Poseían unos ojos marrones que, lejos de ser corrientes, transmitían sinceridad. Su tez blanca se caracterizaba por sus numerosas pecas.

Pero lo que les diferenciaba del resto era su enorme sonrisa. Sí, desde aquel día, su alegría contagiosa impregnó mi vida con un sabor que yo por aquel entonces desconocía.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó uno de ellos.

En ese momento, yo no era capaz de diferenciarlos. Para mí eran como dos gotas de agua, totalmente iguales, sin diferencia alguna. Era como estar viendo doble, como ver dos réplicas exactas…

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, supe diferenciar a George y Fred Weasley ciegamente. Al principio me habían parecido tan parecidos… sin embargo, ¿cómo no diferenciar a Fred Weasley? Le reconocería a un kilómetro de distancia.

\- Angelina Johnson- respondí, esta vez más segura de mí misma. Esos gemelos me transmitían confianza y tranquilidad.

 ** Risas garantizadas **

Hogwarts significó para mí mucho más de lo que había imaginado, que no era poco.

Poco a poco, se convirtió en mi hogar. Me gustaba sentarme en el sillón más cercano al fuego de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Gryffindor era mi casa. Nunca hubiese imaginado que me sentiría tan integrada en un grupo. Debo reconocer que tuve mucha suerte y que mis compañeros fueron maravillosos, siempre se portaron genial conmigo. Por supuesto, tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero ahora que lo miro desde la distancia, puedo decir que en general fue una experiencia espléndida.

Mis mejores amigas se llamaban Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell. Compartíamos habitación en la torre de Gryffindor y debo decir que hasta que las conocí, no supe lo que era la verdadera amistad.

Yo siempre había dormido en una habitación sola, sin que nadie me molestase. Siempre había pensado que era lo mejor, que se vivía mejor tranquila, pero no sabía cuán equivocada estaba.

Recuerdo nuestras noches juntas… aún puedo vernos en pijama, sentadas encima de nuestra cama y riéndonos profundamente de cualquier tontería. Por la noche era el momento en el que más nos sincerábamos con nosotras y cuando teníamos tiempo para ponernos al día…

Un día, mis amigas y yo decidimos unirnos al equipo de Quidditch. Debo decir que no me arrepiento en absoluto, puesto que dentro conocí a grandes amigos y me divertí de lo lindo. Bien es cierto que también lo pasé mal en ciertas ocasiones, sobre todo en mi último año, pero la recompensa era mayor que el sufrimiento.

Antes de entrar en el equipo de Quidditch, yo apenas conocía a los gemelos. Aparte de mi primer día en el tren, apenas había hablado con ellos.

Y no sabía lo que me había estado perdiendo.

¿Cómo describirles? Yo diría que como dos personas con un grandísimo corazón y una capacidad para hacerte reír innatas. Al menos a mí me hacían reír de lo lindo. Siempre se estaban metiendo en problemas e intentando llamar la atención. Eran únicos.

Y cuando me quise dar cuenta, me acostumbré a pasar horas y horas con ellos. Me hice adicta a sus bromas, me enganché a esas dos increíbles personas.

Por supuesto, no fuimos de esa clase de amigos que estudiaban juntos en los jardines o cosas por el estilo. No, los gemelos no hacían esa clase de cosas. No sacaban malas notas y eran muy inteligentes, pero preocuparse por esas nimiedades no era su estilo. Ellos preferían divertirse.

Así que fueron incontables las ocasiones en las que les acompañé a Zonko, la tienda de bromas de Hogsmeade. Me sonrío sólo al recordar el brillo de sus ojos cuando atravesaban la puerta. Para ellos era el paraíso.

Fueron incontables las veces en que vinieron a contarme la última broma que habían hecho, incontables las que me hicieron a mí, las discusiones en broma acerca de quién era el más guapo de los dos…

Fueron tantos momentos…

Pero hay uno que guardo con especial cariño.

Mi madre me había dicho que mi abuelo se encontraba en San Mungo y yo estaba muy preocupada por él. No sabía cómo se encontraba y me moría por saber de él. Sin embargo, mi madre no me había mandado ni una lechuza y yo estaba realmente inquieta.

Así que decidí ir a la lechucería y mandarle yo misma una carta. Dicho así suena muy normal… el problema era que fue por la noche cuando salí.

Y las malditas normas de Hogwarts tenían que ir contra mí…

Salí sigilosamente de mi sala común, dando pasitos cortos e intentando hacer el mínimo ruido. Temía que Filch me pillase y me impusieran un castigo, pero estaba tan deseosa de saber cómo estaba mi abuelo que decidí asumir el riesgo.

Y entonces fue cuando alguien me cogió del brazo y me apoyó en la pared.

\- ¡Angelina!- susurró el pelirrojo- ¡ten más cuidado, Filch está cerca!

Yo me quedé sorprendida. ¿Qué hacía Fred allí? ¿Por qué me había detenido?

\- No entiendo… ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunté- ¿por qué no has dejado que siguiese?

Fred me dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas:

\- Estoy haciendo de las mías-sonrió- la mazmorra de Slytherin no olerá muy bien ahora… por eso Filch tiene que haber salido ya para buscar al culpable y si te ve andando por ahí te castigará.

Pero no pude contestar, porque en ese momento escuché unos pasos. No podía ser otro que Filch, que nos estaba buscando.

Fred me cogió de la mano y me condujo hacia una esquina que se encontraba en la más absoluta oscuridad. Ambos nos apoyamos contra la pared, muy tensos, pensando que si nos movíamos un milímetro entraríamos en la zona visual del conserje y seríamos castigados.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente. Podía escucharlo perfectamente. Era como si se quisiese salir de mi cuerpo.

Fred me apretó la mano con fuerza:

\- Tranquila- me susurró al oído.

Yo sentí cómo se me ponían los pelos de punta al tenerle tan cerca. Sentí cómo las piernas se me hacían gelatina, y no por miedo a ser descubierta, si no porque tener tan cerca de Fred me ponía nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

Una vez que Filch se hubo ido, Fred me acompañó hasta mi habitación. Yo caminaba a su lado, muy callada. Mi corazón latía aún muy deprisa y yo era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

Cuando se despidió de mí, me deseó buenas noches y me guiñó un ojo. Era totalmente normal en Fred, que estaba siempre bromeando, pero yo me puse roja como un tomate.

Y me dí cuenta de que mi amistad con él ya no podría ser igual… porque me había dado cuenta de que, sin saber desde cuándo ni cómo, Fred Weasley me volvía loca.

 ** Quidditch **

Oliver Wood tenía como único objetivo ganar la copa de Quidditch. Estaba obsesionado con lograrla y se encargaba de hacérnoslo notar en los entrenamientos:

\- Es nuestra última oportunidad..., mi última oportunidad... de ganar la copa de quidditch - se paseó con paso firme delante de nosotros- Me marcharé al final de este curso, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad. Gryffindor no ha ganado ni una vez en los últimos siete años. De acuerdo, hemos tenido una suerte horrible: heridos..., cancelación del torneo el curso pasado... - Wood tragó saliva, como si el recuerdo aún le pusiera un nudo en la garganta- Pero también sabemos que contamos con el mejor... equipo... de este... colegio- añadió, golpeándose la palma de una mano con el puño de la otra y con el conocido brillo frenético en los ojos- Contamos con tres cazadoras estupendas- nos señaló a nosotras y yo sentí cómo mis mejillas se ruborizaban- Tenemos dos golpeadores invencibles.

\- Déjalo ya, Oliver; nos estás sacando los colores —dijeron Fred y George a la vez, haciendo como que se sonrojaban.

Ese último año de Oliver Wood en Hogwarts nunca se me olvidará. Recuerdo horas y horas de entrenamientos, hiciera sol o lluvia. Pero, en cierto modo, se lo agradecía, porque así siempre tenía una excusa para estar con Fred…

A veces incluso le pedía ayuda para que me enseñase una nueva táctica o para que me enseñase a esquivar bludgers… me sirvió de gran ayuda, pero debo reconocer que le eché bastante morro. Pero me sirvió.

Sentía que cada vez estaba más conectada con él. Incluso había veces que no tenía que decir lo que estaba pensando, él ya lo sabía antes de que dijese nada.

Recuerdo que Oliver se puso histérico cuando se enteró de que jugaríamos nuestro próximo partido con Hufflepuff y no con Slytherin:

\- ¡No le pasa nada al brazo de Malfoy! - decía Harry furioso- Está fingiendo.

\- Lo sé, pero no lo podemos demostrar- dijo Wood con acritud- Y hemos practicado todos estos movimientos suponiendo que íbamos a jugar contra Slytherin, y en su lugar tenemos a Hufflepuff, y su estilo de juego es muy diferente. Tienen un nuevo capitán buscador; Cedric Diggory...

De repente, mis amigas y yo no pudimos evitar soltar una carcajada. Cedric Diggory…

\- ¿Qué? —preguntó Wood, frunciendo la frente anta aquella actitud.

\- Es ese chico alto y guapo, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

\- ¡Y tan fuerte y callado! —añadió Katie, y volvimos a reírnos.

\- Es callado porque no es lo bastante inteligente para juntar dos palabras - dijo

Fred ofendido mientras me miraba directamente, como si me reprochase el haber dicho eso de Diggory. Como si… le doliese- No sé qué te preocupa, Oliver. Los de Hufflepuff son pan comido. La última vez que jugamos con ellos, Harry cogió la snitch al cabo de unos cinco minutos, ¿no os acordáis?

\- ¡Jugábamos en condiciones muy distintas! - gritó Wood, con los ojos muy abiertos- Diggory ha mejorado mucho el equipo. ¡Es un buscador excelente! ¡Ya sospechaba que os lo tomaríais así! ¡No debemos confiarnos! ¡Hay que tener bien claro el objetivo! ¡Slytherin intenta pillarnos desprevenidos! ¡Hay que ganar!

\- Tranquilízate, Oliver- dijo Fred- Nos tomamos muy en serio a Hufflepuff. Muy en serio.

Habló con un tono de voz resentido y dolido… ¿podría ser que tuviese celos de Diggory?

Fue una época de muchas fiestas. A la mínima excusa, Gryffindor montaba una fiesta. Ya podía ser porque habíamos ganado un partido, porque íbamos a jugar uno pronto… el caso era celebrar.

Y por supuesto, Fred y George se encargaban de ser siempre los reyes de la fiesta. Pasé tan buenos momentos junto a ellos…

Y llegó el partido contra Slytherin, un partido que siempre recordaré. Aún puedo escuchar las palabras de Lee Jordan, el comentarista:

\- Y Gryffindor tiene el quaffle. Alicia Spinnet, de Gryffindor; con el quaffle, se dirige hacia la meta de Slytherin. Alicia va bien encaminada. Ah, no. Warrington intercepta el quaffle. Warrington, de Slytherin, rasgando el aire. ¡ZAS! Buen trabajo con la bludger por parte de George Weasley. Warrington deja caer el quaffle. Lo coge Johnson. Gryffindor vuelve a tenerlo. Vamos, Angelina. Un bonito quiebro a Montagne. ¡Agáchate, Angelina, eso es una bludger! ¡HA MARCADO! ¡DIEZ A CERO PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Triunfalmente, golpeé el aire con el puño, mientras sobrevolaba el extremo del campo.

El mar escarlata que se extendía debajo de mí vociferaba de entusiasmo.

—¡AY!

Casi me caigo de la escoba cuando Marcus Flint se chocó contra a mí a propósito, por mucho que él dijese lo contrario.

\- ¡Perdón! —se disculpó Flint, mientras la multitud lo abucheaba- ¡Perdona, no te vi!

Un momento después, Fred, furioso, lanzó el bate hacia la nuca de Flint. La nariz de Flint dio en el palo de su propia escoba y comenzó a sangrar.

\- ¡Basta! —gritó la señora Hooch, metiéndose en medio a toda velocidad—. ¡Penalti para Gryffindor por un ataque no provocado sobre su cazadora! ¡Penalti para Slytherin por agresión deliberada contra su cazador!

\- ¡No diga tonterías, señora! —gritó Fred. Pero la señora Hooch pitó y Alicia retrocedió para lanzar el penalti.

\- ¡Vamos, Alicia! - gritó Lee en medio del silencio que de repente se había hecho entre el público- SÍ, HA BATIDO AL GUARDAMETA! ¡VEINTE A CERO PARA GRYFFINDOR!

El partido siguió su curso. Fue uno de los partidos más emocionantes que viví. Y ganamos la copa. La ganamos.

Fred corrió a abrazarme, estaba realmente feliz:

\- ¡Lo conseguimos, Angelina!- me mostró su preciosa sonrisa.

Yo estaba pletórica. Acababa de ganar la copa y además estaba abrazada a Fred. Ojalá no terminase nunca…

\- Muchas gracias por lo de antes- le dije.

Fred se puso serio:

\- ¿Te hiciste mucho daño? ¿Estás bien?- parecía preocupado.

\- Sí, estoy bien- le respondí- pero bueno… gracias por darle su merecido a Flint.

Fred me apretó fuertemente la mano:

\- Angelina, tú sabes que yo por ti haría lo que fuese- me dijo.

Yo me quedé paralizada. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos… pero tuvo que venir George a estropearlo todo:

\- ¡Vamos, Fed!- exclamó, loco de alegría- ¡ven aquí!

 ** El baile **

Mi sexto año llegó y con él el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Pero lo que a mí de verdad me ponía histérica era el baile que se iba a llevar a cabo. Me moría de ganas por que Fred me invitase a ir con él…

Yo ya tenía diecisiete años y eché mi papel al cáliz de fuego, con la esperanza de ser seleccionada. Sin embargo, no fue así.

Y el día menos esperado, ocurrió…

Yo estaba hablando con Alicia Spinnet cuando escuché mi nombre:

\- ¡Eh, Angelina!

Yo me volví hacia él:

\- ¿Qué? —le pregunté.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile?

Le miré de arriba a bajo, dudando de si me estaba tomando el pelo o no. Con Fred una nunca sabía. Y al ver en sus ojos la sinceridad que yo buscaba una alegría repentina inundó todo mi ser. ¡Por fin me lo había pedido!

\- Bueno, vale- acepté, intentando no sonar muy desesperada. Me volví para seguir hablando con Alicia, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

Y llegó la noche del baile. Puedo asegurar que fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Fred y yo nos desatamos y bailamos como locos al son de la música. De vez en cuando, Fred me hacía algún comentario gracioso, típico de él.

Dicen que el baile duró varias horas, sin embargo, a mí se me hizo súper corto. Me lo estaba pasando tan bien…

Por supuesto, fuimos los últimos en marcharnos. Cuando decidimos que era mejor descansar ya no quedaba ni una sola alma en el Gran Comedor. A mí me dolían los pies y tuve que quitarme los tacones para poder caminar.

Fred me miró divertido:

\- No puedes caminar- se rió.

Muy inteligente por su parte, pensé yo. Era evidente que apenas podía dar dos pasos sin quejarme:

\- Deja que te ayude- me dijo.

Yo me quedé mirando cómo se acercaba a mí. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Y para mi sorpresa, me cogió en brazos:

Se quejará la señorita, que va como toda una princesa- se reía Fred.

Yo todavía estaba sorprendida, sin poder decir nada. ¿Fred llevándome en brazos? ¿Me había despertado de un sueño?

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación me devolvió de nuevo al suelo:

\- Muchas gracias, Fred- le agradecí de corazón. Estaba conociendo una parte de Fred Weasley que hasta entonces había permanecido oculta para mí.

\- Gracias a ti por habérmelo hecho pasar tan bien esta noche- me sonrió él.

Yo sentí cómo todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor. Estaba pletórica… y entonces, poco a poco, se fue acercando a mí.

Yo, nerviosa, me quedé paralizada. Nuestras bocas estaban a unos milímetros de distancia y yo podía escuchar su respiración, y, por supuesto, a mi corazón volviéndose loco y latiendo a mil por hora.

Él me acarició la mejilla y finalmente rompió la distancia que nos separaba. Y me besó. Me besó tiernamente, como si temiese lastimarme. Me besó de una manera que nunca olvidaré.

Y desde ese día Fred Weasley entró en mi vida definitivamente para ya nunca salir de ella.

 ** A escondidas **

Desde aquel día, Fred y yo seguimos viéndonos a escondidas. Aprovechábamos cada momento para escondernos en un armario abandonado, en una clase vacía… A Fred le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. La relación tenía que tener algo de riesgo y diversión para que él estuviese satisfecho.

No niego que al principio estaba genial. Me encantaba correr por los pasillos, huyendo de algún profesor que parecía que nos iba a descubrir a altas horas de la noche, o escondiéndonos de los ojos de nuestros amigos por los muros de todo Hogwarts. Recuerdo reírnos mil veces tras haber sido a punto de ser descubiertos, recuerdo haberme sentido más joven que nunca. Haberme sentido más que viva.

Pero no todo era tan perfecto… relaciones así no podían llegar a ninguna parte. Me sentía mal teniendo que poner excusas a mis amigas continuamente para no tener que confesarlas que me estaba viendo con Fred… me sentía mal porque no sabía si nuestra relación era sólo un juego para él. Un entretenimiento.

Me acuerdo de ver a Fred muy alterado en la sala común de Gryffindor. Nunca le había visto así, y eso que llevaba años compartiendo risas con él, y eso que ya le conocía demasiado… pero estaba demasiado abatido y, lo más importante, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

\- Fred, ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunté alarmada.

Fred me miró con unos ojos tan tristes que se me heló el alma:

\- A mi padre le ha atacado una serpiente- dijo- está muy grave en San Mungo.

Yo corrí a abrazarle, a llenarle de mimos, a asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien. Que yo iba a estar con él y nada malo iba a ocurrir. Pero él me detuvo:

\- Me tengo que ir a San Mungo- me dijo, levantándose.

\- Voy contigo- dije decidida.

Fred se me quedó mirando, como evaluando la posibilidad:

\- No, Angelina, te tienes que quedar- me dijo- esto es algo que sólo me concierne a mí.

Y por mucho que protesté, pataleé y le grité, él no cambió de opinión.

Y yo me tuve que quedar. Apartada de su vida.

 ** Si me quieres… ¿por qué no lo gritas a los cuatro vientos? **

Estuve una semana sin hablarle. Estaba muy dolida. Si bien ahora sé que hice muy mal porque él lo estaba pasando mal por su padre, mi orgullo me impidió acercarme a él durante todo ese tiempo.

Y focalicé mi rabia en el quidditch. Se convirtió en una obsesión para mí. Tenía que distraerme con algo, marcarme alguna meta… así que yo, Angelina Johnson, iba a ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

Ahora era capitana del equipo y era mi responsabilidad hacer que diésemos lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Además, aún seguía muy dolida y necesitaba desahogarme con algo. Y el quidditch fue mi salvación.

Aún recuerdo un altercado con Malfoy después de un partido:

-¿Salvaste el cuello de Weasley ,no es cierto? -le dijo a Harry-. Nunca había visto a un guardián tan malo...pero en fin, él nació en un basurero... ¿te gustó mi lírica, Potter?

Harry no respondió. Se había volteado para reunirse con el resto del equipo que estaban aterrizando uno a uno, golpeando el aire con triunfo; todos menos Ron, que había desmontado su escoba cerca de los postes de gol y parecía ir hacia los vestuarios solo.

-¡Queríamos escribir otro par de versos!- señaló Malfoy mientras Katie y Alicia abrazaban a Harry- Pero no pudimos encontrar rimas para gorda y fea...queríamos cantar sobre su madre, ya sabes...

-¡Vete a la porra!- le dije, dirigiéndole a Malfoy una mirada de disgusto.

-Tampoco pudimos poner inútil perdedor ...por su padre, ya sabes...

Entonces, Fred y George se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba hablando Malfoy.

A mitad de camino para saludar a Harry, se pusieron tiesos, mirando a Draco.

-¡Déjalo! –le dije a Fred, tomándole del brazo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le dirigía la palabra- Déjalo Fred, déjalo que grite, solo está enojado porque perdieron...

Sin embargo, Fred se soltó furiosamente, dejándome sorprendida.

-Pero a ti te gustan los Weasley, ¿verdad Potter? -continuó Malfoy resoplando-. Pasas con ellos las vacaciones y todo, ¿verdad? No sé cómo puedes estar en la peste, pero supongo que después de haber sido criado con muggles, hasta la casucha de los Weasley está bien.

Harry trató de agarrar a George. Mientras tanto, Alicia, Katie y yo combinábamos nuestros esfuerzos para evitar que Fred se lanzara sobre Malfoy, que se estaba riendo abiertamente. Harry miró alrededor buscando a Madame Hooch, pero ella seguía reprendiendo a Crabbe por su ataque ilegal con la bludger.

-O tal vez -dijo Malfoy, lanzándole una mirada mientras retrocedía-, puedas recordar como olía la casa de tu madre, Potter, y la pocilga de los Weasley quizás te la traiga a la memoria...

Harry no fue consciente de haber soltado a George, al segundo siguiente, los dos estaban corriendo hacia Malfoy.

-¡Harry! ¡HARRY! ¡GEORGE! ¡NO!

Nosotras gritábamos ante la pelea que estábamos presenciando. Y entonces vino Madame Hooch:

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-gritó Madame Hooch, mientras Harry se ponía de pie.

Malfoy estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, quejándose y gimiendo, con la nariz sangrando; George tenía un labio hinchado; Fred seguía detenido por nosotras y Crabbe estaba riéndose atrás.

-¡Nunca he visto un comportamiento así...de regreso al castillo, ustedes dos, derecho al despacho de su Jefe de Casa! ¡Vamos, ahora!

Fred me miró, muy enfadado:

\- ¿Por qué me has detenido?- me dijo cuando nos quedamos él y yo solos.

\- Malfoy es un idiota, no quería que te metieses en problemas por él…-le dije.

Fred me dirigió su última mirada antes de irse:

\- Pues gracias por nada- me dijo despechado.

Sus palabras me dolieron tanto… hace poco los dos estábamos felices juntos y ahora parecía como si nos odiásemos a muerte… No lo podía soportar.

Fui corriendo hacia él:

\- Fred- le llamé.

Él se dio la vuelta:

\- ¿Qué?- quiso saber.

\- Lo… lo siento mucho, Fred- le dije de corazón- pero estaba muy dolida. No me gusta que me apartes de tu vida, que no signifique nada para ti… Por eso dejé de hablarte…

Fred se quedó mirándome, callado durante unos instantes. Yo nunca le había visto tan serio:

\- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?- su voz parecía denotar dolor- ¿Piensas que yo jugaría con una amiga?

Yo me quedé callada, sin saber qué responder.

\- Angelina, yo soy una persona independiente- me dijo- no puedo estar atado a nadie. Me gusta sentirme libre, sentir que soy yo quién decide lo que haré o dejaré de hacer. No me gusta lo que haces conmigo, Angelina, me asusta. Me siento muy débil. Porque estando contigo siento que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ti, que no soy dueño de mis actos. Y no me gusta perder mi libertad. No estoy preparado para afrontar las responsabilidades aún… mírame, Angelina- yo le miré, con los ojos vidriosos- algún día afrontaré las responsabilidades, pero no cortes mis alas, Angelina, porque dejaré de ser quien soy.

Yo me quedé impactada. Sus palabras aún estaban clavadas en mi mente:

\- ¿Tú me quieres, Fred?- le pregunté.

Él tardo unos instantes en responder, pero al fin lo hizo:

\- Sí.

Y no fue necesario que dijese más. No me importaba nada más. Que me quisiese era lo único que me importaba. Su manera de demostrarlo me traía sin cuidado.

 ** Una guerra que nos tocó vivir **

Y no me aparté de su lado. En los años siguientes, Fred abrió su propia tienda de bromas junto a su hermano George.

Yo, mientras tanto, estudiaba en la academia de aurores.

Las cosas entre nosotros iban bien… sin embargo, teníamos nuestros altibajos, siempre por el mismo motivo.

Nuestra última discusión fue por la boda de Bill y Fleur. Yo quería asistir junto a Fred y que se me presentase como la novia oficial… pero Fred no estaba dispuesto. Aún no estaba preparado. Y yo estaba cansada de esperar…

Recuerdo que esa vez me enfadé muchísimo con él. Le grité de todo. No recuerdo qué exactamente, puesto que la rabia y la desesperación me cegaron:

\- ¡Madura de una vez!- sí que recuerdo decirle eso antes de irme y dar un gran portazo.

Estuve un tiempo sin hablarle, pero, al final, como siempre, él volvió a mí. Y nos perdonamos.

Pero el día que jamás se irá de mi mente es el día de la batalla de Hogwarts. Los dos nos dirigimos hacia allí para ayudar, por nuestra cuenta. Cuando le vi allí, sentí miedo:

\- ¡Fred!- exclamé al verle- ¡tengo miedo!

Él me abrazó tiernamente:

\- No temas, preciosa, no pasará nada- me intentó tranquilizar.

Yo hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, muy preocupada:

\- Pero, ¿y si te pasa algo?- dije con un hilo de voz.

Fred me miró a los ojos, muy serio:

\- Angelina, recuérdalo siempre: yo siempre estaré aquí- y apoyó su mano sobre mi pecho- me pase lo que me pase, estemos lo lejos que estemos, tienes que saber que yo siempre estaré junto a ti, nunca me iré de ahí.

Yo me puse a llorar como una niña. Le besé apasionadamente antes de que una de mis compañeras auroras me apurase para que siguiésemos enfrentándonos a los mortífagos.

Esa vez fue la última vez que le vi.

La última.

Nadie sabe cómo me sentí al saber que había muerto. Que se había ido. Que me había dejado…

Pero las cosas son como son, me duela lo que me duela. Ya no puedes regresar. No puedo hacer nada. Sólo recordarte por siempre, no olvidar lo felices que fuimos juntos.

 _Quererte por siempre._

Nunca se me dieron bien las despedidas, pero hoy te tengo que decir adiós, Fred Weasley. Hoy tengo que aceptar el destino y dejarte marchar…

Porque tú siempre estarás _aquí_.

 ** Fin **

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido?
> 
> Tenía ganas de hacer un Fred-Angelina desde hacía un tiempo y por fin me decidí a hacerlo. Sé que son una pareja que no es muy popular, apenas hay fics sobre ellos, pero yo adoro a esta pareja y me parecía un delito no escribir sobre ellos.
> 
> Unas cuantas aclaraciones que quiero hacer:
> 
> Como habréis podido notar, hay escenas que aparecen realmente en los libros, aunque, obviamente, adaptadas para la visión de Angelina y lo que estaba ocurriendo.
> 
> Quería que la historia fuese lo más real posible, como si fuese algo que no apareció en los libros, que se olvidó mencionar Rowling, pero que, apoyándome en ellos, fuese completamente verosímil. Por eso tuve que hacer que se viesen en secreto, porque había que entender por qué la familia nunca supo nada. Además, yo no me imagino a Fred atado a nadie… él es un ser libre. O al menos yo le veo así.
> 
> Por favor, si habéis leído hasta aquí, dejadme un review. Los que no estáis registrados podéis dejármelo también, tengo la opción habilitada para que todo el mundo me pueda dejar comentarios.
> 
> Hacedme saber qué hice bien y qué hice mal y, sobre todo, qué os pareció.
> 
> Gracias:
> 
> Nerea


End file.
